Fantaisie du Nouvel An 2018
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Pendant que Hinata et Kageyama sont à Tokyo, Yamaguchi va passer sa journée du Nouvel An à jouer malgré lui les entremetteurs et à aider Shimada-san pour passer ensuite en sa compagnie la soirée en amoureux. Yaoi. ShimaYama.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la fic du Nouvel An avec du ShimaYama additionné de quelques cracks pairs en filigrane. Merci Mag-chan et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2018. Notes du jour : le jûbako est la boite à bentô utilisée spécialement pour le Nouvel An et l'osechi, les plats qu'on fait pour ce jour (ça peut être n'importe quel plat).**

 **On prépare aussi le mochi, une pate de riz très épaisse et gluante à l'aide d'un marteau qu'on tape dans un seau où se trouve la pâte (j'avoue que ça doit être amusant à faire). On boit aussi le premier verre de sake de l'année à base de plantes médicinales appelé toso et du amazake, du sake sucré et peu alcoolisé que l'on sert pour accompagner le mochi. Bonne lecture. :)**

Tadashi s'était levé de bonne heure pour le 1er Janvier. Sa mère avait besoin d'aide pour prèparer l'osechi du Nouvel An et les corvées de ménage à l'occasion du nettoyage de la nouvelle année (ils avaient décidé de le faire un peu plus tard). Il devait ensuite faire un tour au temple avec Tsukki et rejoindre après Makoto afin de l'assister au déblayage de la neige devant sa boutique. Le numéro 12 avait d'ailleurs prétexté à sa mère qu'il passerait probablement la soirée là-bas si cela s'éternisait trop. "Alors on va faire un jûbako en plus pour Shimada-san et toi. Après tout, vous aurez certainement faim après tout ce travail."

Tadashi la remercia de penser à lui bien qu'il se culpabilisait un peu de lui cacher la véritable nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Makoto. Ceci dit, il doutait que ses parents furent heureux de le voir sortir avec un homme et plus âgé que lui, qui plus est. Pour eux, Makoto n'était qu'un gentil vendeur qui avait fréquenté le même lycée que lui et l'aidant pour ses entrainements au volley.

Le grand frère modèle en quelque sorte et comme leur fils n'avait que Tsukki comme ami, son père et sa mère avaient été contents de le voir fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre en plus (c'étaient même eux qui l'avaient encouragé de faire du volley avec son ami d'enfance alors qu'il avait émis quelques réserves au début). Après tout, Shimada-san tenait bien son épicerie réputée dans le quartier et que tout le monde l'appréciait donc ils lui faisaient entièrement confiance.

En tous cas, Tadashi avait hâte de passer la soirée à ses cotés mais d'abord il entama la préparation de l'osechi afin que son petit ami puisse se régaler ce soir. Une fois la cuisine terminé, le numèro 12 rangea le jûbako dans un sac en souriant. Habituellement, sa mère et lui le faisaient durant les derniers jours de Décembre avec en plus la décoration de la maison et le grand ménage pour l'occasion mais avec les examens et l'entrainement au club, Tadashi n'avait pu l'assister comme il le fallait, il se rattrapa donc aujourd'hui.

Tadashi se rendit ensuite dans l'entrée après avoir enfilé son manteau et son écharpe pour mettre ses chaussures tout en sachant que Tsukki l'attendait probablement devant sa maison vu qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. "J'y vais, déclara-t-il en se levant tout en prenant son sac.

\- Dis à Kei et à Shimada-san une bonne année de notre part, fit sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Son père rentrerai certainement ce soir avec les étrennes de ses grands-parents. Ces derniers n'avaient pu faire le déplacement cette année. Tadashi ouvrit donc la porte en frissonnant en ressentant la légère bourrasque glacée. La neige avait pratiquement tout le jardin mais il fit plus attention à Tsukki qui l'attendit devant le portail. Le blond baissa les écouteurs lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre. "Yamaguchi.

\- On se rend directement au temple?, demanda Yamaguchi pendant qu'ils commencèrent à marcher.

Kei hocha silencieusement la tête avant qu'ils ne discutent tout en se dirigeant vers le temple comme convenu. Toutefois, ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer un visage familier. "Sawamura-san?, s'étonna Tadashi en voyant leur capitaine prendre le même chemin qu'eux, tu te rends aussi au temple?, demanda-t-il tandis que Tsukki fut étrangement crispé à la vue du noiraud.

\- Euh oui, rèpondit Daichi en se grattant la tête, Asahi et Suga m'attendent là-bas.

\- Cela tombe bien, déclara joyeusement Tadashi en tapotant l'épaule de Tsukishima, Tsukki y va aussi. Vous pouvez y aller ensemble.

\- Yamaguchi, commença à tonner le blond en le fusillant du regard, que fais-t...?

-... C'est ta chance, Tsukki, chuchota le numèro 12 au blond, alors vas-y."

Kei ne supportait pas que Yamaguchi décide pour lui mais en voyant Sawamura-san dire un "Pourquoi pas?" avec un sourire jovial, il ne put qu'abdiquer en tentant de nier que son coeur battit la chamade à ce moment-là. Tadashi les regarda partir en leur souhaitant la bonne année avant de reprendre son chemin en décidant de se rendre au Sakanoshita. Makoto aidait Ukai-san à déblayer devant le Sakanoshita en compagnie de Takinoue-san et de Takeda-sensei donc il irait les aider,

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Hinata et Kageyama pendant qu'il marchait. Il savait qu'ils avaient décidé de fêter le Nouvel An à Tokyo en compagnie des joueurs de Nekoma et de Fukurodani mais il espérait que tout allait bien pour eux.

 _Pendant ce temps à Tokyo :_

"Atchoum!, éternua Shouyou avant de se demander pendant que Kageyama et leurd amis marchèrent dans les rues tokyoites, quelqu'un a parlé de moi?

\- Eh, Chibi-chan, fit Bokuto à coté de lui en passant un bras autour des épaules de plus petit, on est bientôt arrivés au temple. Après on fera du mochi.

\- Cool!, s'enthousiasma le roux en souriant, j'ai hate de prendre la massue.

\- Hé, attends-nous, imbécile, gronda Kageyama en les courir vers le temple. Le numéro 9 fut surtout frustré de ne pas courir pour rattraper le roux. Bon, je vais le laisser gagner pour une fois, grommela-t-il intérieurement avant de se renfrogner encore plus, pourquoi je suis venu à Tokyo, moi? Je devrais faire mon jogging en ce moment. Ses pensées furent couper court par une main qui lui caressa doucement le bras. "Et si nous allions acheter une amulette pour ton équipe?, lui proposa alors Akaashi de cette voix calme qui avait le don de l'apaiser, ou sinon, on peut au moins acheter un petit souvenir pour ta famille."

Tobio ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à l'intensité des prunelles sombres qui avaient l'air de le sonder plus que de raison. "Euh oui, c'est une bonne idée, Akaashi-san, répondit-il d'une seule traite, son corps devenant un peu trop raide sous l'effet de la timidité.

\- Nous pourrions faire pareil, Kenma, répliqua ensuite Yaku à l'adresse du passeur de Nekoma qui jouait à une application de son portable à coté de lui, allez, allons-y, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant le bras sans que Kenma n'eut le temps de refuser, on y a, Kuroo, cria ensuite le libero de Nekoma à l'adresse de son capitaine qui regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- J'arrive, déclara Tetsurou avant de se rembrunir en regardant le statut qu'avait mis son cher Daichi sur son profil.

Au temple avec Asahi, Suga et mon cadet Tsukishima.

Le tout accompagné d'une photo du capitaine de Karasuno tout sourire en compagnie de ce gamin binoclard qui, à sa grande surprise, eut un petit rictus sarcastique sur l'image comme s'il était en train de le narguer. Bien entendu, Tetsurou savait que le blond courait après le capitaine de Karasuno mais il le pensait trop coincé pour...

... _Tsukkiiiiii_ , grogna-t-il intérieurement, la main tremblante à deux doigts d'écraser son téléphone, _comment ce mioche ose-t-il marcher dans mes plates-bandes?,_ il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer, _bon Daichi chéri n'est pas du genre à comprendre facilement les signaux quand il s'agit de drague donc je ne pense pas que Tsukki arrive à ses fins maintenant,_ un sourire provocateur se dessina sur ses lèvres, _ce n'est que partie remise, gamin. Daichi sera à mo..._ "Kuroo-san, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que tu es en colère."

Tetsurou leva alors les yeux vers un Lev qui le regardait avec des yeux verts tout innocents en dépit de ses un mètre quatre-vingts quatorze qui faisait retourner pas mal de passants à coté d'eux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Lev?, soupira-t-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Ben, on devait aller au temple avec Yaku-san et Kenma, non?, s'enquit Lev en lui prenant la main, alors je t'attendais pour qu'on y aille ensemble.

\- Alors allons-y, répliqua un Tetsurou bien blasé. Et voilà que je dois faire du babysitting, en plus.

Lev fit la moue en voyant son capitaine si tristounet. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais tout faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Ce fut avec cette ferme résolution qu'il amena Kuroo-san au temple tout en lui tenant fermement la main.

 _Retour à Miyagi, quelques heures plus tard :_

Tadashi avait fini de déblayer l'allée devant le Sakanoshita en compagnie de Makoto, de son coach et de Takeda-sensei, Takinoue-san ayant malheureusement choppé une petite grippe. "Merci d'être venu, Yamaguchi, le remercia Keishin en s'appuyant sur sa pelle, il y avait pas mal de neige et grace à toi, on a pu finir plus rapidement.

\- Tu peux rester avec nous prendre un thé avant de rentrer chez toi, lui proposa alors Takeda-sensei.

\- Il vaut mieux que je le raccompagne chez lui, fit ensuite Makoto en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son petit ami, il se fait tard et la nuit est tombée.

\- Bon ben, on va vous laisser alors, déclara le coach en allumant une cigarette, bonne année à tous les deux et faites attention quand tu raccompagneras Yamaguchi, Shimada.

\- Je vous transmets mes meilleurs voeux, répliqua Ittetsu avec un petit sourire, et nous nous reverrons au lycée, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi hocha la tête avant de leur souhaiter à tous les deux une bonne année avec Makoto puis tous deux quittèrent les lieux sous l'oeil de Takeda et Ukai. "Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas bu mon toso, remarqua Keishin en prenant la main du professeur.

\- Moi non plus, lui confia Ittetsu, et si nous allions au Sakanoshita le boire ensemble?

\- Ça tombe bien, fit Keishin en écrasant le mégot sur le manche de la pelle qu'il tenait, le vieux m'a ramené une bonne bouteille de sake pour cette occasion."

Ittetsu lui offrit un doux sourire quand ils rentrèrent dans la boutique. Il avait bien aimé passer ce jour de l'An aux cotés de Keishin et il ferait en sorte d'amener le coach chez lui après avoir bu le premier verre de sake de l'année... Histoire d'en profiter d'une manière plus intime.

Tadashi eut un petit sourire en regardant le message que lui avait envoyé Tsukki. Apparemment, Daichi-san l'avait invité au restaurant de ramens. J'espère qu'il arrivera à lui faire part de ses sentiments, pensa-t-il pendant que Makoto et lui marchait sur le trottoir enneigé. "On n'a pas déblayer la neige devant ta boutique, constata le numéro 12 avec tristesse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Makoto en lui prenant tendrement la main, je peux très bien le faire plus tard. Maintenant, j'ai surtout hate de manger l'osechi que tu nous as préparés, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue tout en sachant qu'il n'y eut personne dehors à cette heure-ci.

Son petit ami lui répondit par un bisou sur sa tempe avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison du plus âgé. Ils entrèrent donc en enlevant leurs chaussures, leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes puis Makoto en profita pour allumer le kotatsu tandis que Tadashi ouvrit le sac pour poser le jûbako sur la table avant de donner des baguettes au noiraud qu'il le remercia en ouvrant le panier-repas. "Mmmm, ça a l'air délicieux, s'émerveilla Makoto en regardant l'assortiment de petits beignets frits accompagnés de petites crevettes et autres légumes assaisonnés. "C'est un régal, murmura-t-il en mangeant un beignet, mes compliments au chef.

\- Ma mère m'a aussi aidé, répliqua Tadashi avec gêne, je suis content que ça te plaise." Il avait eu peur que les beignets furent trop cuits et les légumes trop marinés. Le couple mangea tout en discutant agréablement puis ils prirent un bain chaud pour se réchauffer davantage l'un contre l'autre après que Makoto eut préparé le futon. Tadashi savait ce qui allait se passer, il frémissait d'impatience même. Le numèro 12 prit donc la décision de sortir de la baignoire le premier pour se sécher avant que Makoto en fasse de même pour mieux l'étreindre par derrière.

Tadashi soupira de plaisir en sentant quelque chose de dur et de chaud se frotter lascivement contre ses fesses. "Ma...koto, haleta-t-il en se mordant les lèvres quand celui-ci lui lécha vicieusement le lobe de son oreille, tu... veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse... ou toi?

\- J'ai envie de te prendre Tadashi, murmura Makoto en relâchant son étreinte, enfin si tu le souhaites.

\- Tu sais bien que le sens m'importe peu, fit le numéro 12 en se retournant, c'est surtout pour toi que je pose la question.

Makoto l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de suçoter délicatement sa lèvre supérieure : "J'adore ton coté prévenant, sussura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de nouveau en l'étreignant. Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre située en face à reculons, leurs corps enfiévrés se frottant l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues entamant un ballet bien lascif dans des bruits de succion bien lubriques jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le futon en rompant le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Makoto se mit alors à lécher chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée sous l'oeil excité de Tadashi avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons qu'il se mit à taquiner de la langue. Le numéro 12 se mit à gémir encore plus quand quand le noiraud commença à faire des vas et vients sur sa virilité qui se durcit au contact de cette paume si chaude. Il se cambra face à la vague de désir qui le submergeait en demandant plus à son petit ami. Makoto arrêta donc un moment ses caresses pour prendre le lubrifiant dans le placard où il rangeait ses affaires.

Le noiraud se retourna pour voir Tadashi écarter ses jambes devant lui. "Je t'attends, Makoto, murmura Tadashi en lui adressant un sourire énamouré.

\- Tadashi, chuchota-t-il en se plaçant entre les jambes du plus grand, si tu me provoques ainsi, je ne pourrai pas me controler, poursuivit-il en s'apprêtant à enduire ses doigts quand Tadashi l'arrêta. "Je vais le faire moi-même, sussura-t-il en appliquant la gelée transpente sur deux de ses doigts.

Makoto fut sur le point de l'arrêter quand le numéro 12 fit entrer doucement un doigt en lui. "Mmmm, Makoto, gémit-il en commençant à aller et venir, oh!" Le noiraud ne put que le regarder en train de se toucher lui-même de la manière la plus intime qui soit en criant son nom d'une voix terriblement excitante avant de se mordre les lèvres quand il ajouta un second doigt pour aller plus au fond.

Makoto contempla ce spectacle d'un érotisme sans nom tout en se caressant et en l'encourageant davantage. "C'est bon, Tadashi? Tu aimes te toucher devant moi?

\- Oh oui!" Surtout que les doux yeux gris de Makoto le dévoraient sans aucune mesure quand il se mit à crier tellement c'était bon. Le noiraud comprit que son amant avait atteint son point sensible. "Je pense que tu peux retirer tes doigts, mon coeur, murmura-t-il s'approchant de lui après avoir enduit sa virilité de lubrifiant.

Tadashi s'exécuta en ressentant un vide qui fut vite comblé par quelque chose plus gros que ses deux doigts. "Nnnnn." La pénétration fut moins douloureuse qu'il ne le pensait, il fallait dire que Makoto et lui l'avaient fait assez souvent pendant Noël. "Oh, ce que tu es chaud Makoto, it-il d'une voix enfiévrée une fois son amant entièrement en lui, c'est si bon.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, Tadashi, déclara Makoto en plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Tadashi, je t'adore, mon coeur, ajouta-t-il en frottant amoureusement son nez contre celui du plus grand.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Tadashi en souriant tendrement, je pense que tu peux continuer." Makoto palpitait en lui, se délectant de ce fourreau de chair bien étroit. Le noiraud entama alors de doux mouvents de bassin afin de ne pas le brusquer avant d'aller plus vite à la demande de Tadashi qui le serra contre lui. "Oh, Makoto, encore, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Makoto perdit alors le peu de controle qui lui restait et se noya alors dans cette fournaise étroite en prenant la jambe de Tadashi qu'il mit sur son épaule afin d'atteindre un meilleur angle. Des cris plus forts et plus éraillés franchirent les lèvres de Tadashi au fur et à mesure que Makoto parvint à toucher son point sensible pour mieux le marteler. Des larmes de plaisir s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, un filet de salive sortit de sa bouche quand une main empoigna doucement son membre en taquinant le gland du pouce.

Tadashi céda à la jouissance à ce moment-là, face à trop de sensations d'un coup tandis que Makoto vint après dans un petit râle. Le noiraud se retira doucement du plus jeune avant de le rejoindre sur le futon où le numéro 12 l'enlaça. "Bonne année, Makoto, lui déclara-t-il pendant que Makoto les recouvrit tous les deux.

\- Bonne année à toi, Tadashi, fit son petit ami en lui embrassant le front.

Tous deux profitèrent ensuite de la soirée en se faisant leur premier câlin de l'année.

 **Voili voulou pour la fic du Nouvel An. J'hésite à faire celle sur Food Wars, sinon on se revoit pour les suites de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie et deux OS Haikyuu Quest que je mettre dans la série Dans l'intimité des guildes. Niveau requête, je crois que c'est une multipairing Omegaverse avec du KuroKen dedans. A bientôt et encore bonne année.**


End file.
